Crimson Sacrifice
by Ryu-Ran 2200
Summary: What happens when you feel like everyone's abandon you, or when your prayers are left unanswered? That's how Ginyugoku's feels when he accidentally ends up on the anime world of Planet Frieza 79. But just how far is he will to go, to get back home?
1. Chapter 1: Mistaken Planet

**This is my first DBZ story, and this is for my Saiyan Sister Fasha (Creaking_Shadows) I hope you like it.**

* * *

"This doesn't seem like the Planet Frieza that I'm use to." Ginyugoku said to himself.

Ginyugoku walks around the base, looking for anything that resembles one of the many Orbit Worlds of Valkyrian.

*In Frieza's Chambers*

"My my, what an interesting planet." Frieza said to himself.

Frieza was looking at a large computer screen, with information on a world he was very interested in. But wouldn't dare touch. Frieza came upon a page of a very unique and strange warrior.

"Ginyugoku huh, that's certainly an interesting name for warrior. I wonder what he does for a living?" Frieza asks himself.

Ginyugoku

Ginyugoku is the second leader of the Valkyrian Ginyu Force, his teammates and friends sometimes call him GG. His current power level is at 180,000, but if wreaked enough his power level will drop down to 23,000. Though he is a warrior, Ginyugoku prefers to spend much of time studying, then fighting or training. He is the head of Valkyrian's medical and engineering. When give the opportunity, this self taught doctor and scientist will seek the aid and knowledge of others. Ginyugoku is considered to be the smartest individual in all of Valkyrian. He is the eleventh Supreme Court member out of twenty-three.

"180,000, what a very exceptional power level. Don't you think Zarbon?" Frieza asks. "Of course my lord." Zarbon replies. 'And being the head of medical and engineering, this sounds like a warrior who's a jack of all trades. Witch makes him very useful and valuable, if I had him working for me that is.' Frieza thought to himself.

*Back with Ginyugoku*

'I've got to be on the wrong planet, nothing looks same here.' GG thought to himself

GG wasn't paying attention to when he was going, and ending up bumping into Captain Ginyu.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." GG apologize.

"You better watch where you're going, or you and I are going to have a problem. Is that understood?" Captain Ginyu snapped back.

"Yes sir, understood." GG replied. Feeling like he was at work, on the day that highly regarded people from Earth came to Valkyrian for a visit.

Zarbon came up the Ginyu Force to tell then that had a mission, to get the warrior known as Ginyugoku. That is, until he saw him next to the captain.

'Well this a surprise, I wasn't expecting to find him already up here.' Zarbon thought to himself. "You must be the warrior known as Ginyugoku, correct?" Zarbon asks.

"How do you know my name?" GG asks. "Lord Frieza has taken an interest in you and your abilities." Zarbon replied.

'How does Frieza know about me? How does he know what I am capable of doing?' GG asked himself

"Lord Frieza is also impressed with how high your power level is." Zarbon said, bringing GG out of his thoughts.

"How does Frieza know about me?" GG asks, not feeling all that happy about Frieza knowing about him.

"You are advised to come and speak with him, I'm sure he'll tell you everything you want to know. He sees you as a valuable warrior, a jack of all trades if you will." Zarbon said.

"And if I were, to decline?" GG questions. "Then I'll take you to Frieza myself." Ginyu states.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" GG said smirking, knowing something like this would happen.

'What's he planing?' Ginyu asks himself. "If you want me to talk to Frieza, then you're going to have to catch me." GG said with a sly grin on his face. He takes off before they have a chance to grab him.

"Hey get back care here!" Ginyu demands. "Make me!" GG said smiling, running in the opposite direction.

The whole entire Ginyu Force, along with Zarbon run after GG. GG kept his eyes behind him see to how far they were behind him. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention to what was happening in front of him. This caused him to bang right into Vegeta. Making both warriors fall on the backsides.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Vegeta shouted. "Are you alright Vegeta? Nappa asked, helping Vegeta up.

"Nappa grab him!" Zarbon yells, "Hurry before he gets away!" Ginyu shouts.

"What's going on out here?!" Frieza demanded. 'Oh shit!' GG thought when he saw Frieza.

"Ah, I see that our little warrior friend is here." Frieza said with an evil smile. 'Oh shit! How do I get myself out of this?!' GG thought to himself. GG looks ahead of him, thinking about running even though it would be useless to do so. But he a had to try, right?

"Don't even try." Frieza said, knowing what GG was thinking of. Ginyu grabbed GG before he could even attempt to run.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to have a few words with you." Frieza said, while Ginyu shoved GG into Frieza's conference room.

Frieza sat at the head of the table, while GG sat at the other end. "Before we begin this little chat of ours, I want to know how you know about me and what I'm capable of doing." GG said. "Let's just say I have a few sources that have heard about you, and what you've done." Frieza replied.

"What do you want me for?" "I want you to make equipment for me. If you don't, will I don't have to explain what will happen to you. Now do I? I also what you to work for my Planet Trade Organization, you'll be with my Ginyu Force since you came from a similar group." Frieza said. "You were part of the Ginyu Force?" Ginyu questioned. "Of course, I'm it's second captain." GG replied.

"I'm honored that you think you highly of me, but I can't. I have duties on my home world that I cannot straight from" GG said, hoping that Frieza wouldn't want to start a fight between him and the Valkyrian Empire. "Maybe you misunderstood me, you will work for me. Whether you like it or not. There are no Super Saiyans here for you to hide behind." Frieza said.

"Fine." GG said. 'He must know about all the other races on Valkyrain, including the Super Saiyans that live there.' GG thought to himself. "Good, you will stay with the Ginyu Force until you are needed." Frieza said, dismissing him and the members of the Ginyu Force except for the captain. "I would like you to watch over our new friend, I don't want him getting any ideas about escaping." Frieza said to Ginyu. "You can count on me sir!" Ginyu reply saluting to Frieza, before rejoining his group.

The Ginyu Force make there way back to there group room. "So newbie, what's makes your power level good enough to impress Frieza?" Ginyu asked. "I don't know, I'm only at 180,000. Witch isn't much compared to the other people of my home world." GG replied back nonchalantly. Ginyu along with his subordinates were speechless. 'This guy has got to be a lying about his power level, there's no way he's that strong. That would mean he's even stronger them me, and there's no one more powerful then me but Frieza himself.' Ginyu thought.

When they finally got to their group room they only have time to stay there for a hour, because of how late it was. Ginyu lead GG to his room, witch is about the size of GG's lad on Valkyrian. GG wasn't impressed, he found a small room to stay in. It wasn't much, but there was enough room for a bed, a small dresser and a lamp. GG even had his own decent size bathroom.

The both of them turn in for the night. But before GG went to be bed, he prayed to the gods of Valkyrian for someone stronger then Frieza to come and take him home.

Weeks past and all was going well for GG. GG called Frieza's Ginyu Force "The Frieza Force" because they're different from his team back on Valkyrain. The Frieza Foece didn't bother GG, but what they talked about did.

Ginyugoku's POV

Thing's could be worse, but then again who was I to complaint? Frieza could of just killed me when I turned him down, but he didn't. Instead he stuck me the "Frieza Force." I can't stand them, I can't see this team as my own. They're all just a bunch of stuck up warriors who don't care about anythings but themselves.

We're in the mess hall, I'm sitting just a table away from them. I can't stand to be around them, even if that's how I used to act before I became a Valkyrian. I don't even talk to them, even if they want to include me in their conversation. Even though most of there conversations were about soap operas, chocolate nut bars, or making fun of the Saiyans. It bugged me every time they made fun of the Saiyans. I have friends that are Saiyan.

Even though I'm not a Saiyan myself, I am in a Saiyan body. I only took Goku's body because it was powerful. Saiyans are the most powerful fighters around, I couldn't let my change to have a 180,000 power level slip right past me. Now could I? The Frieza Force just couldn't appreciate a good worrier race when they saw one. I look over to the Saiyans, thinking of how much I miss Vegeta and his group. I look back over to the Frieza Force, seeing CG laughing, a smile on Jeice's face... it made me think of my own team, and how much I miss them. And how worried they must be about me.

*Valkyrian, November 22nd 2034*

"As anyone seen GG?" Captain Ginyu asks his team. "No captain, I haven't see him." Recoome replied. "Me and Guldo have been out of town." Burter chimed in. "I haven't seen him either sir, I checked all the places that he could be. But he wasn't there." Jeice pitched in. 'Where could he be?' CG asks himself.

* * *

 **What will happen next to the second captain of the Valkyrian Ginyu Fore? Find out in chapter 2. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Search For Ginyugoku

**Here's chapter 2, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Ginyugoku's POV

I only have a week and two day before it's December 1st. I haven't talked to the Frieza Force, I've just been hiding in the room I picked out days before. It's small, but that's okay. I refuse to have any interaction with the them, I can't stand to be around them. They're so disrespectful, and ungrateful for what they have. It sickens me. I prayed every night to the gods for some to take me home, but still no one has come. I'm starting to think that no cares about me, or even notices that I'm gone. The thought terrifies me. Does my team not care about me anymore?

It's November 25th and I hear the worst news ever, the news that I've been dreading. The Frieza Force has just been ordered to destroy Planet Shikk (pronounce shig). I'm also expected to go and help destroy the plant. To hurt innocent people. The only thought I had was 'How could someone be so cruel and heartless?' The only good thing about it was they weren't leavening until a week from today.

*Nov. 30th*

As the time draws closer and closer to the mission, I pray that someone will came and save me. So that I won't be forced to hurt innocent people. But still, no has come.

I'm staring to became emotionally distressed, witch takes a lot for something like that to happen to someone like me. I'm usually cool in the line of fire. I've now refused to come up of my room altogether.

I barely eat. But then again, I don't have to. All I need is a senzu bean every 2 to 3 days. I keep praying to the gods to send someone to save me, I feel like everyone has abandoned me. This feeling of been completely alone, even though there people here...

I don't know if this will change anything, but I have to try. The Hope Ritual is my last hope for salvation. I can't, and won't hurt innocent people.

*Valkyrian Nov. 30th 2034*

"When was last time you guys saw him?" Fasha asked. "The last time we saw him was on Nov. 15th." Jeice said, looking down. "We'll fine him Jeice, I'm sure of it." Captain Ginyu said, putting a hand on Jeice's shoulder. Trying to cheer him up.

Captain Ginyu's POV

A massive search for GG is being made, I don't see how GG could of just disappear into thin air. I know him better then anyone, he wouldn't get leave without telling us. I don't understand what could of happened to him.

I heard Shing yell out "Those of you that are part of the outside search party fan out and search all of Valkyrian, and it's Orbit Worlds!" Those of us that are apart of the outside search headed out to look. I wasn't part of the outside search team, I was one of many people part of the inside search team.

If GG wasn't on Valkyrian or any of it's Orbit Worlds, he had to be in one of the many amine worlds. Either that, or he ended up in a fanfiction story somehow. But that's less likely to happen to a world that is mostly anime based.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Fasha yelling "All of those that are part of inside search team follow me!" Me and the rest of the people left, followed Fasha to a control room. Where the progress of people on missions could be monitored.

Each person was assigned a computer, we weren't allowed to sleep. But then again, none of us wanted to sleep knowing that one of our own was missing. We weren't allowed to go anywhere either, unless we had to eat or go to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Will Captain Ginyu and the others ever find GG, or will he be suck on Planet Frieza 79? What is this Hope Ritual GG hopes do to? Find out in Chapter 3, The Hope Ritual.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hope Ritual

**Here's where GG does the Hope Ritual**

* * *

*Dec. 1st*

The mission to destroy Planet Shikk is tomorrow, I haven't tried the Hope Ritual yet. I have nothing of great value to offer. I was thinking about offering my scouter, but then again that had no real value to me. The only way for the ritual to even possibly work, is for the person doing the ritual to offer up something of great personal value. Many people have done this ritual in times of sorrow or great need, but they always had some kind of object or food to offer. I don't have any of those things to offer, and no one has ever offered this before. But it's the only thing I can do, I will offer up my own blood. The symbol of life and energy within a living being.

Captain Ginyu's POV

As I sit at the computer I was assigned to, I look through many different worlds. Even our neighboring Planet Earth. But still no sign of GG. I can't help but think what could of happened to him. But then I stop on Planet Frieza 79, and the image before me is horrifying. There sitting on the bed is Ginyugoku, knees drawn up to his chest and shacking slightly. I could see he's distraught, fighting to hold back tears. Remembering that Ginyus don't cry.

I myself wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn't let others see me do that. I have to be strong for my team, I have to be strong for GG's sake. Then I see something I never thought I see from Ginyugoku, I watch a tears silently fall down his face. I couldn't continue... I couldn't continue to watch one of my closet friend's, fall apart at seems.

I turn my monitor off, so that no one could see how distraught GG is. Commander Fasha was peeking over everyone's shoulder, making sure that they were doing what they were told to do. I get up from my set and walk over to Commander Fasha, who is looking over Vegeta's shoulder. I say "Pardon me Commander." "Yes, what is it Captain Ginyu?" Fash said turning to me, also making Vegeta turn and look at me as well.

"May I have a word with you out in the hall?" "Of course captain." Came the reply from Commander Fasha. We stepped out of the control room and into the hall. "Do you have any news on GG's whereabouts?" I felt nervous, I felt like... I felt like if I said anything that it would only hurt him more.

"Captain?" Commander Fasha said, bringing me out of my thoughts "Is there something wrong?" I sigh looking away from her "I... I know where he his." I said feeling like I just stabbed him. "Where is he?" The commander questions. "Frieza Planet 79 sir." I reply. "But... this isn't the best time to being him home." "Why would you say that captain?" "I'll say when Shing has been notified and the search has been called off. I don't want anyone else to know or see what has happened to him." "Very well." Commander Fasha said, walking past me to notify Shing on GG's whereabouts. I return to my set in the control room, Vegeta looks back at me when I come in.

"What was that about?" Vegeta asks walking over to me. "You'll understand in due time Vegeta." Vegeta was Valkyrian's second in commend, so he has to know. But that's okay, he's close friend's with GG. But I'm even closer. He was just about to say something to me when Fasha and Shing come into the room. "Shut down your monitors, the search is off. Shing said. I looked away, almost crying.

The others in the room whispered amongst themselves. I just looked at Shing and Fasha, waiting for Shing to say something else. "W-what do you mean the search is off?!" Vegeta said feeling like his queen had given up on GG.

"You can't just give up on searching! I know we can find him!" Vegeta yelled. "That's enough Vegeta, I never said that we were giving up. I... just want to try something different. That's all." Shing said calmly.

Everyone shut off their monitors and left the room, but Vegeta didn't go anywhere. Vegeta was just about to ask Shing what she had in mind when I turned on my monitor. Revealing Ginygoku curled up in a ball on his side asleep.

"My Ra, what happened to him?" Vegeta whispered. "His mental state is declining, I don't know how much more he can take." I said praying to the gods for GG to hold on just a little bit longer. Out of nowhere my real counterpart bangs on the door, startling GG awake. "You alive in there?!" He said. GG's reply was "Go away, I don't want to talk to you."

Ginyugoku's POV

I will startled awake by Ginyu banging on my door. I don't even remember falling asleep. I heard Ginyu asking if I was alive, but I told him to go way. He said "I have it your way then." I wanted to open the door, I wanted to come out of my room. But, knowing that they weren't my team held me back.

Then I heard Frieza's sickening voice. "How is he?" He asked the them. "Quite, very quite. He doesn't even come out of the room." Ginyu replied. I turn my back to the door, knowing Frieza would come in. I hear the knob turn, the door creaking open.

I wanted turn around. But... I didn't, I don't want to show my wreaking stability. "I hear that you don't come out much, care to explain?" Frieza asks me, I remained silent. I knew if I said anything I would only be showing them my wreaking state of mind.

"You better get use to it up here, because you'll be staying here for quite awhile." Frieza said to me shutting the door. I still didn't say a word. I knew that if the ritual didn't work that I was going to die. Not by Frieza's hands, but by my own. I heard the members of the Frieza Force dispersing back to there rooms. Now it was finally time to begin the ritual.

I pull out some LevelRank candles and three small wooden bowls. I then pulled out my pocket knife for my medical kit. I go the bathroom to begin the ritual, since there's a little more space there. I hear Ginyu bang on my door, asking if I still remembered about tomorrow's mission. I wrote on a piece of paper 'yes I remember, now please leave me alone.' and slid it under the door.

I lit the candles, seeing the fist light in days. Whenever I did try to come out of my room, the light would burn my eyes. So I would hide back in my dark empty room, my dark empty solitude. I went back into the bed room to get my video camera, I wanted to record myself doing the ritual. This would also allow me to see if the gods accepted my blood offering or not.

I set the camera sand up and pushed the record button. I sit back down to begin the ritual. I close my eyes and folded my hands. I spoke only loud enough for myself to hear "I call upon the God of the Earth, the God of the Heavens, and the God of the Sun. Please hear my prayer, please cancel the mission to Planet Shikk. I don't want to be forced to hurt innocent people. Please think of the children that are on that planet. They deserve the right to live, and the right to have a peaceful life. I also ask that you send a warrior to come and take me home."

I opened my eyes and unfolded my hands to pick up the knife. "Please accept this offering, I give you the only thing of value that I have." I held the knife in my hand right hand. Placing the blade on my out stretched left wrist. I pressed the blade into my wrist, cutting a decent size line into it. I wanted to cry out in pain, but that would show that I'm not worthy of receiving help from the gods. That would also wake up Ginyu, who would come into my room to investigate.

I sat there silently, watching my own blood spill into the first bowl. Once the fist one was filled, I'm moved on the the second on. Once that one was filled I'm move on to to last one. "Please mighty gods of Valkyrian, accept this blood offering as my gratitude to you." I said holding my bleeding wrist. "Please mighty gods, make this wound a scar so that it can never be forgotten." I asked the gods before I get up to go over to the sink to wash my wound. After I washed and dried it, I bandaged it up so that I wouldn't get an infection.

Captain Ginyu's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes, I watched as GG did the ultimate offering to the gods. I wanted to stop him, but what was I supposed to do? I watched as he bandaged his wrist, wishing I didn't see what I just saw. "We have to wait until tomorrow night to get him." Commander Fasha said. "We have no other choice." Shing replied, looking as if she would burst into tears. Vegeta had the look of utmost respect on his face. Commander Fasha looked away from the monitor. I think she is crying, but I couldn't tell if she was or not.

* * *

 **Did the Hope Ritual work? Find out in chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4: Going Home

Ginyugoku's POV (The next morning)

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my wrist, still remembering the Ritual of Hope that I had done just the night before. The first thing I did was check the video camera. I was mesmerized by what I saw.

Each of the bowls filled with blood we're shrouded in the fire of the gods, before disappearing out of sight. My offering had pleased the gods. I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door just enough for Ginyu to see my face.

"What is it?" I ask "Frieza has canceled the mission, just thought I'd let you know." Ginyu said. "Thanks." I reply, shutting the door. A smile spreads across my face. I may not be going home anytime soon, but it's sure nice to know that the mission was canceled.

Ginyu knocks again on my door. "Come on I don't wanna be late meeting up with the rest of the force!" He complained. I washed and rebandage my cut wrist. "Hurry up!" He banged on the door again. "All right all right, I'm coming." I said finishing bandaging my wrist and opening the door.

As I was waking past, Ginyu grabbed my cut wrist. I flinched at the pain. "What is this?" He questioned. "Hey that hurts, let go!" I demanded. "What did you do?" He questioned me again. "None of your business." I said pulling my wrist away. "I want an answer right now." Ginyu demanded.

Then came a knock at the door. "Captain, is everything okay in there?" Jeice's voice came from the side of the door. "Everything's fine Jeice, I'm dragging what his face along with us." Ginyu replied to Jeice. "I have a name ya know." I said to Ginyu. "Whatever." Is Ginyu's reply. 'I would be a lot stronger then you if it wasn't for the stressed you and Frieza put me through.' I thought to myself. I look down at my wrist, thinking about how I'm back to my original power level.

We came out of the room, joining the Frieza Force. We walked to the mess hall, I look all around me like I was a child seeing all of this for the first time. We came into the mess hall where all the worriers ate, except for Frieza of course. He thinks he's better then everybody else. I'd love to see a Saiyan come up here and kick his ass just for there own amusement.

The force and I took our usual seats. Ginyu didn't stay for very long, he told Jeice to watch me while he was gone. I was reading my Valkyrian book of Teachings and Religion. I decided to see where Ginyu went. I pulled up a small Valkyrian tracking screen. I saw him knock on a door, and Zarbon's voice coming for within the room "Come in." He said.

Ginyu opened the door and there was Zarbon. Sitting at a table smoking a cigarette. He had on black night pans and a white muscle shirt. "I supposed you're here because you want your payment?" Zarbon asked. "That's right, hand it over." Ginyu said back. Zarbon got up and tossed a pack of cigarettes over, witch Ginyu caught. He opened the pack and took out a cigarette. He lit it and began to make small talk with Zarbon.

*Valkyrian*

"I think now is a good time to get him. Don't you think Shing?" Fasha asked Valkyrian's first in command. "Yes, now is the perfect time to go and get GG." Shing replied to Fasha.

Captain Ginyu's POV

I was called into Shing's private room by Vegeta. I knew this was the news I've been waiting for. "Your highness, commander." I graded Shing and Fasha. "We would like you to go and retrieve GG." Fasha said. "Consider it done commander, both of you will have GG back within the hour." I said saluting, showing my respect to my queen and commander. I left Valkyrian as soon as I was given the order to.

I appeared in a poorly lit room, I recognize the room as the one GG was staying in. I gathered his belongs and made me way to the miss hall. Remembering my time serving Frieza.

I waited out side the entrance. By using my telepathic connection with GG, I let him know that I was here to take him home.

Ginyugoku's POV

I was reading my book when I got a telepathic message. 'GG, oh GG. I've come to take you home.' I couldn't believe the voice I was hearing, I smiled. Knowing exactly who it was, it was Captain Ginyu from my Ginyu Force. The caring Valkyrian Ginyu Force. I bet he's going to question what I've done to my wrist, but I know he'll understand why I did it.

I used the link to send my own message back 'CG, is that you?' A minute later I got a reply 'Yeah it's me you little bookworm, who else would it be?' I laughed a little when he called me that, that's what my team usually calls me whenever they saw a book in my hand.

'Where are you?' I asked him. 'Right outside the mess hall.' He reply. I put my book down, looking to see if the CG's real side had returned. It's safe to say he hadn't yet. 'Don't worry about your stuff, I have it all with me.' CG said. 'Let me guess, you can in through the room I as using.' I said. 'Bingo.' He replied back.

I look at the Frieza Force, and I see that they are too caught up in their own conversation to even pay any attention to me. I use this to my advantage, and go to meet up with CG at the mess hall entrance. "Ready to go home?" He asks me. "You bet! I can wait to get out of this place." I replied to him with a smile.

In a flash we're home, I saw my teammates running over to me. Fasha, Shing and Vegeta looking pleased to see me back. We have a welcome back party. I explained what happened. I was surprise nobody mentioned or noticed the bandage on my left wrist.

It has been two years since this has happened. CG later revealed to me that he saw me cry, and when I did the Ritual of Hope. When I cut my wrist to offer up my own blood to the gods. But he said that he didn't tell any of the other members of the team what had happened. I was grateful for that, I don't what them to know happened. "I'll never forget the offering of blood I made." I said looking down at the scar on my wrist.

The End

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please review if you liked the story**


End file.
